Pucca Funny Love: Love Isn't Always Funny
by Aeternus Rosa
Summary: Love. She never believed in love. It's just a word that is said but never meant. An emotionless word. A meaningless word. She has no room for love but can a man she hardly knows with secerts of his own, change her mind? AU
1. Prologue

**This is more of a test run because I'm not sure on how this story will do. But when I saw the picture for this cover, I just had to write a story with it. This story is going to be different, okay, a lot different than the regular Pucca stories but just give it a shot. I think Pucca and Garu are the only two that I guess you can say OOC but I don't really care and I'm not really sure if it will just be those two, this story is kind of a 'write as I go' type of deal. Anyways, please leave a review!**

**Declaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Prologue

This is it, she's finally leaving this dreadful place that she had been force to call a home for six long years. This house, this god-awful place will never be home to her. These people she has had the misfortune to live with will never be family to her. These heartless people who claim to love her, didn't even know the meaning to the word.

No, never again will she call a house her home. Never again will she call people her family. And never will she love. No, that ship long since sailed away, leaving her with a heart of ice.

She looked around the room she occupied for six years. Black walls with its blood-red trimming. The black dresser with a mirror attach placed firmly against the left wall. The black carpet with a blood-red rug placed directly in front of the dresser. The black bed with only two blood-red pillows and bed skirt. This room held no memories for her. To her, this room is just a room that Mary and Frank had to give her.

The names left a bitter taste in her mouth. Mary; a heartless bitch that cared only about her image. Then there's Frank, her spineless husband that only did what he's told and if he was good, he'll be rewarded with a good fucking. Mary, the sister of her belated mother Jane but she is no aunt. No, the woman is far from it. Mary only took her in for the press. She closed her eyes as memories from so long ago came to mind.

There was a time, a time she smiled and saw the world in color. A time where she had a loving mother and a caring father. At birth, the doctor diagnosed her Mutism, a mental disease that left her mute but that didn't stop her parents. They showed her the wonders of the world and for that bereft moment, she believed that what they told her were true. During that time, she was loved with family that would give her the world if they could. At ten, she had everything she could imagine and it took only one day for her to lose it all.

The horrid day brought nightmares to her practically every night, leaving her to awake in sweat as she screamed a silent scream. Blood. There was so much blood when she returned from school. Murdered. Her parents were murdered. At the time, she didn't want to believe it so she searched her home. She found her father in his study, arms and legs scattered while his head was placed on top of his desk, dull grey eyes wide in terror. His body leaned up against the wall. Her mother was in the tub filled to the rim with her blood, mixed with water. Her body striped of all clothing and only later did she learn her mother was raped before the sonofabitch killed her. Her throat slit while gashes deep and long covered her body. It wasn't until a family friend came for a visit were the cops called but by then, it was too late. She now saw the world in black and white.

Moving here only mad it worse. At thirteen, Kyle, her cousin of fifteen at the time, came into this very room while Mary and Frank were away. Locking the door behind him, he forced her on the bed and took her virginity. He knew she couldn't scream for help and she would never be able to tell a word. After which, the sick bastard left her to relive that memory. She pulled her legs tight to her bare body, burying her head in her knees. Her black hair ripped out of her buns as it cascaded down her body, the body he touched. She felt tainted but she didn't cry. No, her tears stopped flowing the day she lost her parents.

Reopening her eyes, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her long black hair with two strips of ruby-red in the front, held up in her buns. She pulled some of the shorter hair out to frame her face but when down, her hair passed her knees. With her pale skin combined with black smoky eye shadow, soft pink blush and bright red lipstick, clashed but yet, it brought out her bewitching beauty. Long, slender arms and legs that helped her stand a full five foot five. Her tone body hidden away behind her black daisy dukes and a bright red shirt that fit like second skin, stopping above her navel. Despite her round, full breast that made male's eyes stare; it was her eyes that pulled them in. Her yellow contacts that covered her natural light brown that she inherited from her mother.

Looking away, she went to the bed and sat down. Reaching under, she pulled out her black leather heel boots and laced them on her legs. Standing up, she grabbed her chain wallet from the black nightstand. Placing it in her back pocket, she hooked the end of the chain to her front belt loop. Snatching her black leather jacket, she pulled it over her arms. A hand slid under the blood-red pillow, revealing a worn out photo of her and her parents. Folding it in half, she stuffed it in the inside pocket of her jacket. Walking over to the window, she opened it wide.

The soft breeze welcomed her, a smile forming on her face. Jumping out, she gripped the tree branch in front and swung herself up. Smirking, she leaped out of the tree and onto the soft, green grass without making a sound. Standing straight, she looked up to the open window on the second floor. The curtains swaying to and fro, as if it were waving bye to her.

By morning, the house will wake to find her gone but she knew they wouldn't care. Although, they might care when they see she stole a few twenties out of the jar above the fridge and even more so, when Kyle founds his 2010 black Suzuki motorcycle gone. It wouldn't matter because by then, she'll be on the next train out of this town.

Pucca smirked again, pulling black fingerless gloves over her hands before kicking the bike in gear, the roaring of Suzuki purring beneath her. Twisting the handle, the bike zoomed off, taking her away from the hellhole and maybe into a better life.

* * *

**So, how was it? By the way, the story doesn't take place in a village, it's more of a town or city, whichever you prefer. Also, I'm not sure if the rating will change but I'm going to try to keep it T rated. Is this even T rated to you? I'm not really sure. Please, please leave a review.**


	2. Three Years Later

**Thank you to Garucca-Lover24 and Magical Blazze for reviewing. It means a lot to me. For those who were confused on the last chapter, Pucca lost her parents at ten, got rapped at thirteen and ran away at sixteen.**

* * *

Chapter One: Three Years Later

"Pucca, Table Three's meals is ready!"

An elder man in his late forties, yelled over the noise in the kitchen. His whole head bald, only a patch of black and grey hair on the back which he kept braided. Linguni and his brothers, Ho and Dumpling, ran Goh-Rong Restaurant off the corner of Sooga Place and Village Road. Their home located above the restaurant.

It's been three years since Pucca ran away. Three years since she looked back. After riding the train as far as she could, she got off and began to wonder the empty streets. People were barely emerging from their homes. Pucca didn't know what the time was but she knew it was early, maybe five or six in the morning. Her stomach growling, she stopped in front of a red building with painted gold dragons on the side. Clenching the handle, she pulled open the door and walked inside. That day, she met the brothers of Goh-Rong. Uncle Dumpling, which he preferred Pucca to call him as did his brothers, knew she was a runaway but for whatever reason, he didn't push the subject. Instead, he had Uncle Ho bring out a bowl of noodles for her to eat while he told Uncle Linguni to make up the guest room for her to sleep. Before Pucca knew it, she found herself with a job. Even still, after three years, Pucca still had her heart closed off.

She was grateful that they cared for her as their niece but Pucca still didn't open up. What she lacked in showing her thanks, Pucca made up for it as she taught those who spoke ill of her 'Uncles' or even disrespect their restaurant a lesson. Since she couldn't go to school, the three males homed schooled her and taught her everything they knew and once again, she was grateful.

Now, at nineteen, Pucca worked as a server along side Dada, a twenty year old klutz, and Ching, a twenty year old who always smiled.

"Pucca!" She snapped out of her thoughts as she looked over to Uncle Ho, his hat covering his bald head. "Take Table Three's order and stay forces."

Pucca gave him a nod as she carried the tray over to Table Three. Placing the bowls of noodles down along with the drinks, Pucca bowed for it was costumed before walking towards the casher to await other costumers.

The sound of dishes breaking, Pucca rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed but used to the scene. She watched as Ching ran over to Dada with a broom and dust pan as she helped him clean up. It seemed to be a daily task with those two. Dada will break something and Ching would rush over to help.

"Excuse me, miss." Pucca turned around to see a young women standing behind her. "Table for one please."

Giving the woman one of her famous fake smiles that Pucca had perfective over the years, Pucca looked around and found an empty table. Grabbing a menu, Pucca led her to the table. As she sat the menu down, Pucca grabbed her notepad from her white apron she had to wear. At least the uniforms were in her favorite colors, red and black. Unhooking her pen from her red shirt pocket, Pucca waited for the woman's order.

"Well, aren't going to tell me what the specials are?" The woman's voice sneered at her.

If Pucca could make a sound, she would have grunted. Instead, Pucca rolled her eyes and wiped off her smile. Leaning on her left foot, Pucca pointed to her nametag.

The green eye woman squinted at her name tag. "Pucca? Who the hell name's their kid 'Pucca'? Whatever, I just want to hear the House Specials."

Pucca's grip on her pen tightened as she counted down from ten. She needed to watch her anger unless she wanted to have another talk from Uncle Dumpling. It became obvious that the lady below her was new and Pucca just hated new costumers. They always talk as if they were the greatest thing since slice bread. What pissed her off the most about newbie's; they expected her to talk when Pucca couldn't even explain on why she wasn't able to.

Once more, the hag was not only new to the restaurant but to the neighborhood. With in the three years living here, Pucca became well known and why wouldn't she? She's the waitress with yellow eyes and long hair pulled in two buns on her head. She's he waitress that turned the heads of men when she walked by in her black mini skirt, skin tight red shirt all pulled together with black heels. She's the mute waitress that didn't take shit from anyone.

She hated a lot of things but if there was one thing Pucca hated the must, it was when someone spoke ill of her parents. Glaring at the woman, Pucca's anger would have won if Ching didn't step in.

"Hi! I'm Ching. You must be new here." Ching gave the bitch a gentle smile. "You see, Pucca's a Mutism, meaning she was born without a voice box. Now that, that is all taken care of, I'll take your order." Ching looked at Pucca and gave her an understanding smile.

Nodding, Pucca turned around as she over heard Ching give out the House Special. Stupid, pigheaded costumer. The House Special was always the same, noodles.

Walking in the kitchen, Pucca picked up Table Seven's order. Balancing it on one hand, she turned and almost ran into Dada. Huffing, she gave the blond male a blank stare.

"That was a close call back there. Good thing Ching intervene. It looked like you were about to snap." Dada fidgets as he averted his blue eyes from her. Pucca always seemed to scare him but he would make it a point to talk to her still. "Pucca, I know you heard this a thousand times but I'm here if you need someone to talk to...er sort of speak."

He meant well and Pucca knew that but she didn't want to confine in anyone. No, confining only means you are letting someone in and Pucca didn't want that. It would mean she cared and Pucca didn't care about anyone. She could respect them but she couldn't love. No, her heart has been frozen for so long now, that people thought she was born with none. Pucca didn't care. Fuck them. She didn't need anyone.

Pucca patted him on the shoulder, giving him her way of saying thanks and walked pasted him. She will never open up because if she did, it'll leave her weak. Vulnerable for her to get hurt again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review before you click away!**


	3. Friends?

**Thank you to Magical Blazze, PuccaAndGaruForever, and Garucca-Lover24 for reviewing!**

**Magical Blazze – I wish Pucca would open up too but as the story continues on, we'll see more reasons on why she keeps her feelings locked up tight.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pucca or any of the characters. All I own is the plot and my characters that may or may not appear more than once.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Friends?

Lying on her bed, Pucca banged her head as she listened to Korn. Music like this spoke to her, saying the words that she will never be able to say. The sweet, blissful music blared through her ear buds as she absorbed the melody. As she lay there, escaping the world, Pucca felt her cat Yani landing on her stomach. The feel of the cat's purring vibrated on her stomach as the feline began to paw her body. Feeling even more relaxed, Pucca returned the favor as she ran her fingers over Yani's pink fur.

Pink. Her cat's fur was pink. Pucca couldn't wait for the dye to come out. She missed Yani's black fur, plus, the pink stood out like a sore thumb in all the black and red she had in her room. Maybe, if things would have been different, maybe she wouldn't have mind as much.

Pucca pushed the thoughts of what ifs out of her mind. There was no point on bring up the past or wishing to change it. What good did it do? It wasn't like she could change the damn past. What's done was done. She felt that pain in her chest again and she knew it was too late as the pain became unbearable. Her hands shot up to her chest as she gripped her shirt and fought hard to breathe. It was like a rock had gotten stuck inside of her and it slowly moved around, causing a burning and sharp pain that she couldn't stop.

Breathing heavily, Pucca pushed Yani off her as she struggled to find her nightstand by her bed. Her hand fumbled as she pulled the dower out and tossed it to the ground. She didn't care if one her pretend Uncles heard, they never came to her room and even if they did, Pucca always had the door locked. She didn't trust men too much after what her cousin did to her. With one hand clenching her chest and the other pushing random items away, Pucca finally found what she needed.

With the switchblade in hand, Pucca pulled back her black glove on her left hand. She stared at her slightly visible scars as one of her fingers traced them. Cutting was something she started at fourteen and she only did it when felt this dreadful chest pain which started to occur a little before she started cutting. Her chest increasing in pain, Pucca placed the cool blade on her warm skin and pulled.

Her cuts were never deep, just deep enough for blood to emerge. For some reason, when her blood flowed out of her veins, the pain would stop. Wiping some of her sweat, Pucca threw the blade on the floor with the rest of her junk and pushed it all under her bed. She'll put it all back later but for now, she needed rest.

Lying back on her bed, Pucca thought about Yani's pink fur again. She didn't know why she was thinking about it but maybe it was because Ching was the very reason on _why_ her cat's fur was now pink. As much as Pucca wanted to scream bloody murder that day, she couldn't as she saw Ching standing there with such a gleeful expression that Pucca couldn't stay mad at her. Just seeing her like that reminded Pucca of her younger self and she hated Ching for it. She hated how Ching could stay so innocent and as she saw the world in color still. Pucca hated Ching to the point that she herself became jealous of Ching. Why couldn't she, why couldn't Pucca have that again? But what got her the most was the fact Ching dyed her cat as a gift. An act that no one has done for Pucca in such a long time, that she couldn't even remember the last time someone had given her a gift. That annoying, yet, small gesture brought a half hearted smile to her face that day.

Pucca sighed as she forced her memories away. Her head throbbing, Pucca started to fall asleep, the only cure for her headaches. Half asleep, Pucca failed to hear her door open but she didn't miss the touch on her shoulder as she snapped open her eyes.

In a blind rage, Pucca shot up and grabbed the person beside the bed and threw the intruder down with her on top. Knees to the side of the body beneath her, Pucca had both hands around the person's neck. Small hands clawed at her hands and that only made Pucca tighten her grip. It wasn't until she heard her name did Pucca stop. Blinking, her yellow eyes looked into Ching's scared blue ones. Her grip loose, Pucca jumped off her bed as Ching sprung up and gasped for air.

Rubbing her sore neck, Ching looked over to Pucca. "Guess I should have knocked before unlocking your door." Pucca just glared which made Ching cut straight to the point on why she came here in the first place. "Right, listen, I have this great idea and…hey, I'm not even done!"

Ching watched as Pucca shook her head 'no' before she could even ask. Ching knew it was a long shot but either way, she was going to convince Pucca to come out of her room, even if it killed her. Thinking about what happened just seconds ago, Ching rethought that last part.

"Pucca, please, just listen. The least you could do is listen after you attacked me like that."

Damn, she got her there. Huffing, Pucca ripped out her ear buds, her iPod long since died, and leaned on her dresser. Crossing her arms and legs, Pucca gestured for Ching to continue her reasoning.

Beaming, the purple clad girl clapped her hands together up front. "So, Abyo invited me to hangout tonight and…"

Pucca stopped listening as soon as she heard the name Abyo. There was something about him that Pucca just didn't like. Maybe it was because the chief of police was his father and Abyo walked around thinking he was above the law. It could be the fact he was overly obsessed with himself, pulling off his shirt any chance he got. It was possible Abyo was just so energetic and loud that she thought of him as an idiot. It might even be the fact he was a major flirt and for some reason, it just bothered Pucca that Ching has such strong feelings for him and the moron never notice. Then again, it might be all of the above.

"So, what time should we pick you up?" Pucca blinked a couple of times as she gave Ching a blank stare. "You weren't listening were you?" Ching rolled her eyes as Pucca just shrugs, not really caring at the fact she stopped listening. "Abyo and Garu, who happens to be a good friend of mine and Abyo, are…"

Once again, Pucca stopped listening. She thought about the name 'Garu'. She has never heard of that name until now and Pucca practically knew everyone's names in this town because they would always eat at the Goh-Rong Restaurant, she would have heard the name 'Garu' by now. Then again, if what Ching said was true about him being friends with Abyo, it wouldn't matter if she heard of him or not, Pucca already didn't like him.

"Pucca, please, could you just listen to me for one minute, dammit!"

She couldn't help it, Pucca smirked. It seems that the sweet and bubbly Ching has a rough side after all. It was almost refreshing to Pucca. Maybe, Ching could handle the real world after all. With that last thought, Pucca gave Ching her full attention.

"Thank you. Since Abyo is bringing a friend, I thought I should too. So, what do you say? We can pick you up at seven tonight?"

Pucca just stared. What the fuck gave her the idea that she wanted to spend time with them? Even so, Pucca's heart started to race a mile per second. Heat started to rise in her face. Friends? Pucca couldn't remember the last time someone thought of her as a…friend.

The thought foreign to her, Pucca just stared. She watched as Ching waited with hopeful eyes for an answer. Pucca couldn't do anything else but just nod to the agreement on her being ready at seven.

"Great!" Ching jumped as she clapped her hands together. "I have a great idea! How about I come over and we can finish getting ready together?" Pucca still didn't do anything as the word 'friend' kept replying in her mind. "I'll take that as a yes! See you at six!" Ching sang and skipped out of the room.

Arms dropped, Pucca gazed at the now closed door as two things came to mind. One; what the hell did Pucca agree to and two; did Ching really call her a friend?

A soft meow broke through her thoughts. Yani rubbed her small pink body against Pucca's leg. Sighing, Pucca picked her up and looked at the time. Four thirty-six. Well, looks like she had enough time to bathe and dry her hair. Whatever happens, Pucca just hoped it would be one night she'll never forget.

* * *

**There, I finished this chapter. Slowly Pucca is opening up but it's going to take a lot more than having just a friend for her to open up. Next chapter will have Abyo and Garu. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Garu

**Thank you to nene1234, Magical Blazze and Garucca-Lover24 for reviewing! Special thanks to all those who have Favorite and Followed my stories, too!**

**I know it took some time but I finally managed to update this story. I wanted to get this updated on Monday but things happened and then I tried to get it updated yesterday but things happened again. Anyways, enough with my babbling and on to the story! Please, read and review at the end. And to those who have favorite and followed, please, leave a review from time to time let me know that you are still reading my story. ~AR~**

**Declaimer: I don't own anything and I never will.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Garu

"Alright Garu, since you've been gone, I'm going to tell you one thing," Abyo said, holding one finger in Garu's face. He was leaning on the side of his black 2010 Mustang Saleen, his jean jacket moving slightly in the wind as it revealed his white shit. His green eyes were _almost_ serious as he stared at Garu, his dark brown hair barely brushing the top of his eyebrows. "Stay away from Ching and watch out for Pucca."

Garu just stared, his tone body leaning across Abyo's car with his arms crossed. His black hair, tied neatly in a low-pony tail, just slightly passed his shoulders. With his eyes behind black shades, Abyo didn't see him roll his eyes but Abyo knew Garu better than anyone. The two have been friends since they were kids, only meeting Ching in their high school years. Either way, Abyo knew the differences between Garu's grunts and groans.

Ching. Don't get Garu wrong, if someone were to ask him if he thought Ching was pretty, Garu would say yes. It was just that Ching was never his type. Sure, he loves her but it was more on the level of brother and sister. So, staying away from Ching in the way Abyo meant would be easy for Garu. Besides, last Garu knew, Abyo never gave her a second glance. He didn't care about the whole 'stay away from Ching' thing; it was the name 'Pucca' that got his attention. Even though it's been three years since he has been gone, Garu would had met her or heard of her at the very least.

"Don't give me that! Look, I flirt with all those girls because I want to get Ching jealous. Sooner or later, Ching will see that she likes me and BAM, we're together." Abyo punched a fist in his palm when he said BAM, to enhance the meaning. His eyes watered just a tad from the pain. "Anyways, about Pucca, I mean it. She's a total badass that I think even you will have a problem with her. In fact, her status on being a badass could put yours to shame."

This was new. Someone that was even more of a badass than Garu. Whoever she was, Gaur wanted to meet her. Who knows, she might even be the first girl to _not_ throw herself on him.

"She doesn't speak either but unlike you who just choices not to talk, Pucca can't. Word's going around saying she's the niece of the Goh-Rong brother."

"Let me guess, you saw her, flirted with her and now, she's wrapped around your finger?" Garu mocked Abyo by twirling a finger in the air.

"No!" Abyo crossed his arms again and stared at the ground. "She punched me instead."

Abyo didn't mean for Garu to hear the last part but his silent friend did. Garu laughed out loud, grabbing his side in pain as he did so. How he wished he could have been there on the glorious day when this mysterious person punched Abyo. Garu always wanted to see someone turn down his friend and it seems, that Garu had missed his chance.

"It's not funny, dammit! Because of her, I had the mother of all black eyes for tow weeks! Two weeks I tell you!" Abyo only huffed while glaring at the laughing Garu. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Let's see who is laughing last when she hates you too."

Whipping a tear, Garu struggled to hold back another laugh attack. "Oh, and do tell on why you think she will hate me?"

Garu stayed quiet as Abyo explained in full detail on why Pucca would hate him. After which, he continued on why Pucca hated Abyo. Garu wasn't listening as he looked behind the idiot yapping away. Ching seemed uncomfortable on hearing Abyo referring to Pucca as a bitch, while Pucca, just crossed her arms and smirked. She didn't seem to care the lightest.

"And there right behind me, aren't they?" Abyo once arms that were swinging about, hung limply by his side. Garu just had a smug grin, watching Abyo turn around to face the girls. "Ching, hey!" Abyo gave her a hug before pulling back as his eyes traveled down her body, taking in all her glory. "You look great." Letting go, he moved to Pucca but all she did was give him the finger with a fuck off smile. Abyo just turned to Garu and threw his arms at Pucca's direction, as if, it were to prove his point on her hating his guts. "Anyways, Pucca this is Garu."

The two just stared at one another. Him through his shades and her through her yellow contacts. Garu eyed her from the bottom up, not missing anything. The girl was hot and from the intense stare she was giving him, Garu couldn't help but smirk. She was checking him out just as much as he was checking her out. He was right about one thing; Pucca was different from every girl he has ever met. She didn't give him a shy look as she tried to not stare at him. She didn't twirl her fingers in her hair, as she tries to seduce him. She didn't even find a way to run her hand down his body.

In fact, she did the exact opposite. Pucca eyes never left his face. Her hands were kept cross; leaning as she did so while making sure she was a good foot or two away from him. He couldn't help it, Garu wanted to get to know her better.

Abyo cleared his throat; the intense stare down was starting to freak him out. "Uh…why don't we get in the car and head out? I uh…know the perfect place to go since you three are still under twenty-one." Opening the passenger door, Abyo helped Ching inside before closing the door. Walking around, he got in as well and waited for Garu and Pucca.

Smirking at the glaring girl before him, Garu opened the door for her as he took off his glasses. This would be the moment that Abyo would never let down and Garu would forever more hate karma. As soon as Pucca saw his grey eyes, she gave him a right hook that was so fast; that all Garu had to do was blink and miss the deadly blow. She pushed passed him as Garu held a hand over his bruised jaw, and climbed inside, sitting as far away as she could from him.

Jaw hurting, Garu closed the door after getting in and Abyo pulling away. He looked over and glared at Pucca. She was only more than happy to return the look. As the four drove away, Garu and Pucca came to a silent agreement.

They hated each other.

* * *

**Pucca finally met Garu and the two already hates each other! How will this turn out for them and will Abyo ever notice that Ching likes him? Guess you just have to wait to find out!**


	5. Cloud 9

**Thank you to Hey(Guest), PuccaAndGaruForever, nene1234, Magical Blazze and Garucca-Lover24 for reviewing! I take the time to read each and every review and you have no idea on how relieved I am to see that everyone was thrilled to see Pucca and Garu hating each other.**

**Hey (Guest)- I'm a silent reader at times myself, so, I was ecstatic that you took the time to leave a review. I'm flattered that my story is the reason for you to visit the Pucca section. I can't give any promise on a faster update but I can, however, promise you that I will finish. Like you, I don't like unfinished stories, especially, if the story was enjoyable to read. So, I promise you and everyone else that I won't abandon this story.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Cloud 9

Neon lights shinning above the entrance as groups of men walked inside. Music blared from the inside as the doors were push open, closing firmly and cutting the outside world from its music. Ching blinked a couple of times, her eyes wide as she saw men walking out drunk and dazed. She looked over to Abyo who only grinned when the doors opened again, as more people entered the building. She was raise as a good girl, a good Christian girl. Entering a building like that was against everything she was taught. Good Lord, what would her father say if he ever found out? Her mother, God rest her soul, must have turned over in her coffin.

Garu's felt his eye twitch as he tried to steady himself. Abyo was an idiot, no, he was beyond that title. Abyo was a dipshit and for as long as Garu stayed on this plant, Abyo would forever more remain as one. Taking a deep and much-needed breath, Garu walked over and punched Abyo across the back of his head.

"Shit." Abyo's hand immediately covered the spot that was hit, sneering at Garu as he did so. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"Dumbass, you don't bring girls to a fuckin' strip joint," Garu almost shouted as he hit Abyo again.

"It's not like it's a topless strip club. Besides, where else do you take a nineteen year old because there's no _way_ I'm going to some bowling ally."

Garu did a double take. Nineteen? He knew for a fact that Abyo wasn't taking about him or Ching, so, which only left Pucca. He did a quick glance at the harpy, her arms crossed as she leaned on the car. Garu found it bothersome that he couldn't read Pucca's face expression. He hated her, so why did he even care? It didn't matter that Pucca was nineteen and had the appearance of a sixteen year old. Fuck. Now he felt like an ass for checking her out when he thought she was four years younger than him. It didn't matter; the girl was able to defend herself. His bruised jaw and ego, though he would never admit, was proof of her inhuman strength.

"Glare all you want, but I'm not leaving." Abyo grabbed Ching's hand, tugging her inside Cloud 9. Garu felt sorry for her as she protested and tried to loosen his grip on her.

Well, Garu could be civil and take Pucca somewhere else but that thought flew south. He watched as Pucca walked inside not the least bit concerned as he swear a couple of profanities under his breath before he followed after.

Music blaring, Garu pushed his way pass a pink clad women that he wouldn't even consider covered. He scanned the room, looking for Abyo and Ching. Not Pucca, no, he didn't care about her whereabouts. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. Yet, there he was, bypassing Abyo as he flirted shamelessly with the strippers. He even over looked Ching, as she stood by the idiot, red in the face and clearly uncomfortable in the environment and he didn't walk to them. No, his feet took him to the bar and load and behold, Pucca was there.

She saw him take a sit next to her and Pucca cursed her luck. Cup in hand, Pucca took her shoot. She really needed something stronger. Maybe a whole bottle of Volka to herself would do the trick. She just wanted to get Gary's eyes out of her mind. Those same eyes that looked so much like her father's but just a shade darker. Even though she was drinking under age, there was no way the bartender would give her anymore.

It was by chance she walked in here last year. Even more so, when the bartender turned out to be a friend of her father's and to her luck, he was the owner as well. Free alcohol was great but he only gave her a choice between two beers or one shoot when she came. Her shoot long gone, Pucca gave Garu a quick glare and walked away. She felt Garu's gazes drilling holes on the back of her head and it gave Pucca the satisfaction knowing he did it out of hatred.

"It's your eyes, you know." Garu turned his attention to the bald old man cleaning a cup. "That bruise, Pucca gave it to you, right?" Garu didn't say anything as the man placed the cup down and began to clean another. "Your eyes remind her of Leo, her father."

Garu grunted. "And you know this how?"

The bartender laughed, cleaning the counter as he did so. Flinging the towel over his shoulder, he stuck out his hand. "Call me Soo. I'm the owner of Cloud 9. I know about Pucca because I was a friend of her dad's."

"Was," Garu asked as the two shook hands. "You stopped talking?"

Soo's smile dropped at the statement. "If it was only that simple." He looked over to where Pucca was and Garu followed.

She was dancing, having the time of her life. Garu saw her smile for the first time and she looked beautiful. She danced without a care in the world, her red plaid skirt swaying with the motion. Garu didn't know why but it bugged him to see her dancing with the strippers as if she was part of the act.

"She was only ten the day her parents were killed. If I didn't stop by for a surprise visit, who knows how long she would have been alone, surround in their blood. I offered for her to live with me but they didn't think it was best for a child to live with me and my…maidens. So, Pucca was sent to live with her mother's sister and that was the last time that I saw her. That is, until just last year when she walked in here and she's been visiting me ever since."

The story touched him. It really did because Garu could relate. Garu lost his parents in a car crash three years ago so he knows how it feels but that couldn't be it. Something had to have happen after that for Pucca to become the way she is now. He still hated her but he understood her just a little more. What Garu didn't understand was why Soo was telling him Pucca's life story. Garu watched as Pucca finally got off the stage after she grew tired of Ching pulling her down. The two girls walked over to a table and sat down, Abyo not far behind.

"You're different." Garu blinked and looked back to Soo. "From everyone else, you're different. Maybe it's an old man wish but I feel you can show Pucca how to smile again. How to love."

Soo left Garu alone to his thoughts as he looked back. Yeah, that burning hatred was still there but as he watched Pucca, he felt something else. He wanted to get to know her a little better because as he watched her give off fake smiles. Garu could see, he could see the little girl inside, curled up and away from the world, surround by blackness. A little girl crying as she held on to what little hope she had left. Garu wanted to be that one to help her find the joy in life. For some reason, he wanted to free her from the prison of darkness.


	6. Can't Run Forever

**Thank you to nene1234, Garucca-Lover24 and Magical Blazze for reviewing! And yes, Abyo is indeed an idiot but he's great for comical relief.**

**I had to change the rating because I don't think its T rated anymore. Think this the longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you're ready for some drama because this story is just getting started! ~AR~**

**Declaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Can't Run Forever

Pucca was trying her best to not snap and throw Abyo over the table with Garu along for that matter. She wouldn't be in this mess if Garu didn't come over and open his big fat mouth. Then again, maybe she should take this out on Soo for even letting Garu know she visits Cloud 9 regularly.

She was stuck in the middle of the round table with Garu to her right and Abyo to her left. Ching sitting on Abyo's left and the best part was she was able to get out when she chooses.

"Pucca, it's so hot knowing you come here to make out with these chicks! Think I can tag along some time?"

On second thought, Abyo will be the first to go.

She tried calming herself down but it was a difficult task. Why did Soo tell Garu in the first place? Where she goes is Pucca's business and business alone. The only thing that Pucca could hope for is if Garu didn't know about her parents. She didn't want anyone to know about that because she didn't want their pity.

Soo didn't show that he pitted her but Pucca can see it in his eyes all the same. The old man felt sorry for her and that's why he gave her free drinks. Not that Pucca was complaining about the free booze. Free booze is free booze.

She was even able to dance on stage with Soo's maidens because the old Jewish guy insisted that the girls weren't strippers. His Asian look-alike pink clad girls never went any further than a lap dance for a customer. Yes, they walked around barely covered but Pucca would have to agree, she never once saw any of the girls walking off in a back room with one of the drunken men.

Either way, it didn't change the fact that if Pucca knew Soo well enough (which she did) the old man told Garu about her parents. Bastard.

"Pucca, are you okay?"

She looked to see Ching watching her with worry eyes. If Pucca wasn't so closed off with emotions, she would have felt cared for but this was the real world. People didn't worry about others unless it benefits them. Still, this was Ching and she wasn't like that. Ching was honestly concerned about Pucca well-being. The look in her blue eyes, as Ching scanned her over, made Pucca feel what she always felt when Ching showed any emotions towards her.

Uncertain.

Why did Ching even care about her? Why did Dada? Soo? Ho? Dumpling? Linguni? Hell, why did Abyo even care?

Couldn't they see? Couldn't they see that Pucca was broken beyond repair? So why did they come back? Pucca was rude to them. Pucca was heartless to them. Pucca shoves them away when they got close. Pucca glared when she felt uncomfortable. Pucca attacked when she felt cornered. Pucca was like a stray dog. Snarling, growling and biting anyone got to close.

So why the fuck did they care?

Was it because Pucca didn't like anyone disrespecting them, Abyo included? Pucca only did that because no one was there to protect her, so, she tries to protect them. Pucca may be heartless but she wasn't _that_ heartless.

Pucca was so far gone in her thoughts, that she didn't see Ching turn away. It didn't matter; it wasn't like Pucca was going to give Ching an answer.

Damn, Pucca needed a drink.

"Here."

Pucca's head moved back as she blinked at the object near her face. A cigarette. Trailing the long, dark, muscular arm, Pucca stared into a pair of hazel eyes. It was a man and he was easy on the eyes.

"You seem to be in the need for one."

Again, Pucca blinked before taking the cigarette and placing in her mouth. The strange man pulled out his lighter to light it and Pucca a loud him. Pulling away, she inhaled and slowly released the smoke. It wasn't whiskey but it was better than nothing.

"Ssoso?"

So, that was his name. Everyone, minus Pucca, looked at Ching. The girl was practically beaming as her grin reached towards her eyes. Pucca just leaned back, waiting for the scene to unfold. Cloud 9 just got more intersecting.

"Ching, I never thought I'll see you again!" Ssoso pulled Ching out of her sit and gave her a tight hug. "I missed you so and of all the places for us to run into one another!"

"I know, and I missed you, too." Ching pulled back and Pucca couldn't help but notice how she was still in Ssoso's arms as she placed her hands on his chest. "How are you? What have you been up too?"

The two talked and Pucca continued to observe. Tapping some of the ashes in the ash tray, she glanced at Garu and Abyo. Garu seemed curious on the newcomer but Abyo; Abyo had fire burning in his eyes. Was that jealously Pucca sees?

"Guys, this Ssoso!" Ching turned around to face them, still in his arms. Either she didn't notice or she didn't mind. Didn't matter, Pucca was having too much fun watching Abyo's blood boil. "Ssoso, this is Garu, Abyo and my best friend Pucca."

Best friend? Pucca flicked her cigarette bud in the ash tray and rolled her eyes. Garu just grunted and Abyo glared. Some friends they were.

"So, how do you know each other?" Pucca could literally see the steam on Abyo. Good. About time Abyo felt threaten. A sweet girl like Ching deserves a good gut and if Abyo's too much of a chicken shit to do anything about it, he could go fuck himself.

Dumbass needs to be knocked off his high horse anyways.

"Her dad used to train me when were kids but I ended up moving when I was thirteen. Its been what," he looked at Ching as she did the same. Any closer and the two would be kissing. "Ten years?" She only nods as Ssoso smiled. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Abyo's idea on that part. The four of just wanted to hand out really. What about you?"

"With a friend." Ssoso looked around the busy club. "Actually, there he is now."

Pucca leaned on her hand. Bored. She was bored and because Garu happened to be in the way she was looking, she stared at him.

Garu looked back and glared but Pucca could see the hint of pity behind his eyes. Stupid, old-timer needed to learn to keep his mouth shut. Pucca didn't know how much in-depth Soo told Garu but it was obvious he knew her parents were no longer alive. Whether he knew that they were murdered or not, Pucca wasn't sure. The question remaining was why? Why did Soo tell Garu of all people? He was just a guy (a total hot guy) that she just met. Anyone would have been better, even Abyo. Anyone but him.

She placed her hand on her head. Damn situation was giving her a headache.

"Yo, Ssoso. You leave me alone to start hitting on two hot ass babes without me?"

Pucca's eyes widen before recovering but Garu saw. He saw the fear in her eyes. Frowning, Garu looked over to see another man. He was taller than Ssoso, maybe by two or three inches. And unlike Ssoso who seemed to shave his hair, this guy had black hair pulled back into a low pony tail. If it wasn't for the scar shaped into a 'X' on his forehead, Garu would say he seemed friendly but that wasn't the case.

As Ssoso gave off a friendly aura, this guy seemed to do the exact opposite. The man's blue eyes seemed to stare at Pucca like he knew her, all the while smirking. Garu couldn't help but wonder if they knew each other and why the hell it was bothering him if they did.

"Guys, this here is my man Tobe," Ssoso said. "This is Ching, Abyo, Garu and Pucca."

"Hello, Pucca."

Pucca couldn't think and it took everything she had to not shiver. She knew that voice all to well. How could she forget?

Her mind went back to that night six years ago.

...***...

_Pucca was sitting on her bed, writing in her journal. Frank and Mary were out and it was just her and their idiot of a son left at home. She heard her door open and see looked up to see her cousin walking in. He smiled at her as he closed the door behind him and locked it. Pucca's heart was racing. She was scared._

"_My parents are out tonight, Pucca. We're all alone. How about we have some fun, huh?"_

_Pucca shook her head and he just laughed before running at her._

_She tried to scream but nothing came out as he pushed her down on her bed. Desperately, she screeched for her blade that she kept under her pillow and cut his face. Two deep gashes going over each other in an 'X' on his forehead. He screamed in pain and Pucca pushed him off as she made a dash to the door._

_She didn't even make it half way when he pulled her back to the bed. Pucca tried to stab him but he caught both of her wrists and pinned them over her head as he held her down. She tried kicking him but he sat on top of them, keeping them motionless. To her horror, she couldn't do anything as she felt her clothes being ripped off her body._

"_You're not going anywhere you bitch! I'm going to make you pay for what you did!"_

_Pucca was scared as she looked at his bloody face. His blood trailing from his cut, dripping on to her chest. Why wasn't there anyone to help her? What did she ever do to deserve this?_

_She fought back a sob as he separated her legs with his knees, but she cried out in pain when she felt him inside of her. She never felt so much pain before. She felt like she was being rip from the inside and Pucca couldn't shout out for help._

"_Relax, Pucca."_

_Her skin crawled as he touched her and for once, Pucca wished for Frank and Mary to come home. But they never did. No one came for her and as he plunged his way inside her, touching her, biting her, Pucca couldn't do a damn thing to stop him._

_...***..._

After that night, Pucca hated everyone but she hated men the most. She couldn't trust them. She couldn't trust anyone but herself. She learned that if she wanted to be protected, she had to protect herself. Pucca learned how to defend herself and everyday she became stronger. She wasn't that same little thirteen years old, she was stronger now.

Wasn't she…

She thought she was but she wasn't. Pucca could feel all her strength leaving her as she slowly, ever so slowly, turned her head. Her yellow eyes locked on to blue eyes. His smirk widen into a twisted, wicked grin that made her shiver in fear. She could never forget those cold eyes.

Tobe was the name he went by but Pucca knew his real name.

Kyle.

Her past that she tried so desperately to run from, found her.


	7. Safe

**Thank you to Magical Blazze, Garucca-Lover24, ulquihime 7980, ILoveMusicandCartoons, and guest for reviewing!**

**Let see what we have here. A possible love triangle with Ching, Abyo and Ssoso; making Ching having to choose who she wants to be with. Tobe that reappeared in Pucca's life causing her to relive horrible memories. And then there's Garu, a man who just entered Pucca's life and as much as the two hates each other, they found themselves spending more time together. But later we find that Garu has some dark secrets of his own. So, I have some hate, heartbreak, love, fear, secrets and friendship all rolled up in one big drama. Did I miss anything? ~AR~**

* * *

Chapter Six: Safe

"You two know each other?"

Ching looked between Tobe and Pucca. She and Ssoso were sitting down with everyone. Ching sat next to Garu and Ssoso pulled a chair from another table and sat next to Ching. Abyo left to bring them drinks leaving Tobe the chance to sit next to Pucca.

Garu didn't miss a beat on how Pucca tried to wrap her arms around him and press her body close to his. Damn, the chick had one hell of a grip but as soon as Tobe placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him, all the strength she had disappeared. When he looked over to her, Garu saw fear flickering in her eyes before being pulled towards Tobe.

"Yeah, Pucca and I go way back. You could say we know _everything_ about each other." He gave her a tight squeeze and Pucca tried not to whimper. Was Garu the only one seeing Pucca acting strange?

"Wow, that's so cool! Pucca doesn't talk much about herself." Ching beamed, happy about meeting an old friend of Pucca's.

"Aww, Pucca, did you forget about me? We used to be so close, too." Tobe rubbed his nose in her hair before kissing it. "Or did you forget?" He whispered in her ear, making her shiver. Tobe only smirked as he pulled away.

"Alright you guys. I got the drinks." Abyo came back with a tray of six bottles. Three Budlite and three Cokes. "Sorry but Soo wouldn't let me buy drinks for you three," he said as he looked at Ching, Garu and Pucca.

Abyo started passing out the bottles to everyone at the table. He didn't notice Pucca grabbing a beer, leaving him with the last soda. What could she say; she didn't the alcohol way more than Abyo did.

"Now, Pucca, you shouldn't drink if you're underage." Tobe teased Pucca as he grabbed the bottle away from her, stopping Pucca from chugging the bottle empty. She only looked at him and slowly swallowed what ounce of alcohol she was able to get. "Pretty girls shouldn't drink. Unless they know what's good for them."

His grip on her tightens and Pucca grained her teeth.

What the fuck? Was Garu the only one seeing this shit? He looked to see that Ching was far gone talking to Ssoso. Abyo was no help either. The boy was too busy drowning in his own self misery, glaring at Ssoso. Garu was the only one seeing the way Tobe was acting towards Pucca.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Tobe was hurting Pucca. Whatever the reason was on how the two knew each other, it didn't matter. The little five foot nothing spite fire that he had met a few hours ago wasn't there anymore. She was beyond frightened and she needed someone, anyone for that matter.

Without words, Garu wrapped his arm around Pucca's waist and glared at Tobe. "If you don't mind, I'll like it if you took your hands off my girl."

"Hey, I didn't know." Tobe only smiled as he let go and Pucca found herself sliding to Garu. She didn't care as long as Kyle wasn't touching her, she didn't care _who_ was holding her. "Didn't mean any harm, Garu. I was just happy to see her, that's all."

Garu didn't say anything but pull Pucca closer. The contact was foreign to him but it wasn't bad either. It was nicer having Pucca by his side than…no, he wouldn't think about her. That was in the past and that was where it will stay. Garu pushed the thought away from him as he tried to figure out what made him protect Pucca because all he could do was pray that she wouldn't kill him later.

Luckily, Pucca didn't protest but what she did next surprised Garu. She twisted the upper half of her body towards him while placing a hand on his chest. Pucca leaned her head on him and sighed. Why she did that, Garu wasn't sure, just like he wasn't sure on why he pulled her towards him.

Whatever the reason, it seemed to have worked. Tobe just sneered and pushed Abyo out of the booth so he could leave. Garu's eyes followed and it wasn't until Tobe walked out of Cloud 9 did he let go. Pucca immediately pushed away from Garu, her hand over her heart.

Eyes closed, she was breathing slowly, trying to calm her nerves. Pucca's heart was pounding and she was shaking. Her nightmare gone, Pucca thought about what just happened.

Garu got Tobe to release her and pulled her to him. She remembered how strong his arm felt around her thin waist. Her body pressed against his, she was able to smell his scent; a mixture of pine cone and roses. It was such an odd scent but it suited him somehow. Her body just acted on its own as she twisted around and laid her head upon him. Pucca couldn't help how her heart quickened when he tightened his grip.

She should have attacked him for even touching her. Pucca hated when anyone touched her. She hated it even more when it was a guy. Just patting her on the head sent her snapping. But Pucca didn't feel afraid by Garu's touch. The feel of his warm body and when he pulled her away from Kyle, Pucca felt safe. Protected even. So when Garu released her, Pucca came back to reality and pulled away.

As she sat there, willing her heart to stop beating so quickly, Pucca started to wonder what caused it to act this way. Was it the fact she was in the arms of her rapist that made her shiver in fear or was it because of Garu? And if it was because of Garu, what was she feeling?

Heart calm, Pucca opened her eyes to see that Abyo was drinking the bottles that were once belonged to Kyle and her. What a fucking pansy. Getting all pussy hurt because Ching was talking to another guy. The two weren't dating so Abyo should stop being a bitch. He should man up and tell Ching that he likes her or Ssoso might sweep her off her feet.

Looking over to Ching, Pucca saw that Ching was having a conversation with Ssoso. Whatever they were talking about, Ching and Ssoso seemed to be far gone, they didn't even notice Abyo glaring at them. Did no one, besides Garu, see what happened?

See, it was shit like this that made Pucca want to speak so she could tell everyone to go fuck themselves.

"Ching, why don't we go and grab a late night dinner?"

Ssoso draped his arm over her shoulder, while Abyo just growled. The asshole was making a move on his girl. Though, he never asked her out but that wasn't the case. Ching was different from any other girl who Abyo has ever met.

She never giggled when he tried flirting with her. Every time he gave her a complement, Ching would smile and tell him thanks. When he tries to ask her on a date, she somehow turns it into a group hangout instead. Either she was that clueless or Ching was playing hard to get. Grant it, there are times Abyo would manage to score a blush here and there but that was about it. Ching just never returned any signs that she liked him.

Ching made Abyo crazy. She was the reason he stayed up half of the night. Ching was the reason Abyo would even bother to go to the Goh-Rong Restaurant. Yes, the noodles were good but seeing Ching was better. The blue eye, black hair beauty had him twisted around her finger at times and it scared the shit out of him.

When did it happen? When did Ching become such a big part of his life? When did he find himself falling for her? Abyo couldn't answer those questions because he didn't have a clue.

Yes, he said he flirts to get her jealous but really, he flirts to get her out of his mind. Ching was the apple in her father's eye. She could do no wrong and Abyo was a trouble maker, a clown and she deserved so much than that. He didn't deserve her.

So, why did it bother him to see her with another guy?

"Alright, it sounds like fun!" They stand up to leave and as they said their good-bye's, Abyo spoke.

"I thought we were hanging out?"

Ching only smiled at him. "Another time Abyo. I want to catch up with Ssoso." With that, Ching was gone.

With Ching gone, Pucca was left with a drunken Abyo and a confusing Garu. She was stuck between two men and Pucca started to panic. She hadn't had a panic attack in years. Not since she ran away. She made sure to not have a man touch her and in one night, two touched her. She needed to get out of Cloud 9 so she did the only reasonable thing to do, jump over the around table and run like hell.

Gaur just watched as Abyo struggles to follow Pucca's hasty retreat. The green eye man blinked and reaches for Ssoso's untouched beer. Popping the cap off, Abyo takes in half the liquid before placing it back on the table. His vision foggy, he looked over to Garu and Garu was amazed.

He was amazed that someone Abyo sizes, who stood over five ten, weighing over two hundred ton of pure muscle, could be such a light weight.

"Hey…where she go?" Abyo slurred his words as his eyes tried to focus on one of the three Garu's. "I…didn't know…there was three of you."

Torn between following Pucca or making sure his (moronic) best friend gets home safe, Garu doesn't know what to do. Looking between the door and Abyo, Garu make's his choice and walks away.

"Ga…ru! Buddy!" Abyo makes an attempt to get up but falls back in his seat, laughing and hiccupping.

Garu only groans as he went to Soo.

"Call Officer Bruce to pick up his son." Garu didn't give Soo time to reply as he headed out the door.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Garu sighed. Pucca was gone and he had no clue on where she would have gone. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Garu walked to his apartments that happened to be close by.

…***…

Pucca closed the door to her bedroom. Her breathing was heavy from running over four miles in less than thirty minutes. Slowly, she locked the door and ran towards her window. Making sure the window was locked and the curtains were closed, Pucca grabbed a pillow and curled on the floor in the middle of her room.

Kyle was here and now that he knows where she has been hiding all these years, he won't be leaving anytime soon. She was couldn't cry, tears long since dried, but that didn't mean she couldn't feel the sorrow that came with it. Clinching the pillow tightly, Pucca curled into a tight ball. The panic attack was strong, three years' worth of it all in one night.

Hastily, Pucca pulled out her picture of her parents. She never leaves without it. Trailing a figure over the happy people, Pucca's heart tightens. She winced in pain as her heart beats faster than tightens again. Repeating the process. Closing her eyes tight, Pucca repeated the words in her mind that she thought she would never have to chant to herself ever again.

_It's okay. It's okay. He won't find you here. You're safe here. You're safe._

Pucca couldn't remember falling asleep that night.


	8. Morning Call

**Thank you to Magical Blazze, Garucca-Lover24, FanOfTwoWorlds674, ulquihime7980 and ILoveMusicandCartoons for reviewing!**

**Glad everyone loves the story so far! For those that didn't know, bamboo symbolizes winter in Korea. You'll find out why I told you soon enough. ~AR~**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Morning Call

The room was dark and painfully quite. The curtains drawn shut, preventing any sunlight from cutting through the darkness. Soft, padded paws glazed across the floor before jumping on the bed, landing with grace. Yawing, the feline stretched forward, releasing its claws before reclining it back. Feeling cramped still, the cat stretched out its hind legs before finishing with aching its back. With one last yawn, the cat preceded to the head of the bed.

Purring, it began to rub its head on its human's face. It was morning and even though the light was blocked, it didn't prevent the sound of the birds singing when the sun woke them. And as much as the cat's human LOVED to sleep, it was hungry and the empty bowl wasn't going to fill itself. Instead of waking up like the cat had hoped, the human sneezed before turning to the side and facing the wall. No matter, the cat had other ways on waking up the sleeping human.

Jumping over the body, the cat lowered its head to see eye-to-eye with its human. It stayed like that for a while, taking in how peaceful human's looked when asleep. This, however, did not solve the problem for an empty food bowl. Gently, the cat placed its paw on its human's face, allowing the claws to come forth and ever so slightly aggravate the skin before pulling back. It was just enough to tickle the skin but not enough to break though. The cat even started to meow, in hopes that it would speed up the process for breakfast.

The cat jumped in delight when the human groaned but instead of getting up, the human flipped back onto its back and began to snore away.

That's it, no more playing nice.

Was it such a hassle to get up and fill the bowl with tasty cat food that had a mix of chicken, fish and beef? Was gently waking up the sleeping figure that feeds you, too much?

Apparently, it was.

Sitting on top of the human's chest, the cat watched (glared) at the stupid human while its tail flicked back and forth. The cat didn't want to do this but there was left with no choice. Whatever happened wasn't the cat's fault. It was the entire human's own doing. The cat tried and tried, again, on being nice but with lack of food and little patience, enough was enough.

Raising a paw in the air, the cat released its claws, once more, and swiped.

Garu screamed. His face burning, he fumbled with turning on the lamp. Shielding his face from the all-to-sudden bright room, he looked for the culprit. A load meow from the side of his bed and grey eyes met black cat's eyes. Mio. Growling, Garu grabbed his pillow and chucked it at his cat but to his annoyance (not really), Mio jumped out-of-the-way and onto his nightstand and continued on with his meowing. _Stupid Mio and his cat-like reflexes._

Rubbing an eye, he reached for his alarm clock and tried to forces on the time. He only glared before throwing it at the wall. His face was hurting and now to add more too his WONDERFUL morning, he had to buy a new digital clock. So, Garu wasn't a morning person. Sue him. But in his defense, it was barely five in the goddamn morning and Mio wouldn't stop crying until he got fed. Not to mention, he didn't get to go to sleep until AFTER Abyo fall asleep on the phone with him (going on about how much he didn't trust Ssoss), which ended up being around one in the morning. So yeah, Garu wasn't a happy camper.

His cat was a real asshole.

...***...

"Here, you little shit. Now, shut the fuck up." Garu poured Mio a full bowl of cat food, enough to keep the Spawn of Hell happy for the day, before putting the bag away. Mio only rubbed his furry black body against Garu's, a sign of gratitude, before attacking the food.

_Fat ass cat. Acting like I don't feed him._ Rolling his eyes, Garu started to clean out his coffee maker before brewing himself a new batch. Once that was done, he leaned on his counter and Garu looked around his new apartment, making a face. It wasn't like it was a shitty place but it wasn't five-star, either.

He lived on the third floor of Winter Bliss Complex and the building was painted a decent shade of peach. Even had a decent size pool that he couldn't wait to try out, along with the gym right next to it.

Inside, from right when someone walks in, there was his living/dinning room, where his beat-up couch was facing the wall towards his crappy television sit. Double doors from the living room led to a small balcony where he kept two folded up chairs with cup holders. There was even a door that aloud him to place random crap that he didn't need inside and let the dust collect.

Next to his kitchen that had a broken down dishwasher and was FAR too narrow for his liking was the dinning room. That was where he kept a table that could hold at least four with folded black chairs. A door in between the kitchen and dinning room and straight across from his front door, revealed his bedroom, bathroom and washroom.

To the left was the bathroom (toilet, tub and a cupboard) and to the right was the washroom (sink and a small closet). His bedroom was towards the end of the house that seemed to be almost as big as the front of his place. He had a closet that was twice the size he needed with a full-size bed (too poor for a queen size) in the middle of the room. A simple dresser to the left of the bed with a nightstand to the right and a somewhat small desk that had his laptop placed on top. Another door, the last door, led to an even smaller balcony where he kept just a single chair out.

Truth be told, it was his favorite spot. It was the only spot that was blocked by trees and no one could see him whenever he sat out back. The only problem was the damn lock was broken so he couldn't lock the door. He didn't bother replacing it though, no one would be able sin enough to climb the tree and break in.

All in all, it was nice and it suited him and gave him a good cover. Now, if only Mio can stop fucking waking him up.

Sighing, Garu ransack his fridge, noting that he still needed to buy some food, before pulling out a carton of eggs with just one left. Grabbing a small frying pan, he heated the stove and poured a thin coat of oil into the pan. Slowly, he tilted the pan, making sure to cover the entire pan in oil before placing it on to the burner to heat up. Going through his cupboards, Garu found his loft of bread with just two pieces left. Placing that down, he grabbed out the little jelly he had left and placed it beside the bread. He looked at everything he had out and sighed. It wasn't nearly enough to satisfied him.

_Toast and eggs it is. I really have to go shopping soon._

...***...

Just a little after six twenty and Garu found himself sitting down with a plate of freshly cooked scramble eggs (or egg, in this case) with toast and jam and a nice, steaming hot cup of coffee. Grant it, he'll be hungry later on and even though he just finished off the last bit of food he had, he was going to feast and worry about shopping some other time. Taking a sip of his black coffee, Garu moaned as the burning liquid went down his throat. He just had to wait and the wonderful caffeine will do its magic and wake him up. Grabbing his fork, Garu went for a bite of his eggs when his cell went off.

Huffing, he placed his fork down and walked back into his room. Walking over to his computer, Garu grabbed his phone off the charger and looked at the Caller ID. _Abyo? What the fuck does he want so early in the fucking morning?_ Ignoring the call, Garu let the phone ring until it reached his voice mall before placing it in his pocket. Knowing that his (sometimes) best friend wasn't going to call back, Garu made his way to his food. He didn't even get the chance to take one step when the phone rang again.

The moron wasn't going to stop calling until he answered. Accepting defeat, Garu answered. "What?!"

"_Well, morning to you, too, Sunshine."_ Garu rolled his eyes and bit back a remark. The less he talked, the faster Abyo would tell him what he wanted and the sooner he could get back to his less-than warm breakfast. _"Get dress, Buddy, and met me at the Goh-Rong at eight."_

"Why?"

"_To get breakfast, duh!"_

Garu didn't want to eat at the Goh-Rong. He wanted to eat his crappy ass breakfast that he made here in his somewhat crappy ass home. He didn't want to get dress because he wanted to go back to bed as soon as was done eating. Plus, there was no WAY in hell would Garu step out into the sunlight for everyone to see his bruise that Pucca gave him last night.

Garu didn't care on WHY Abyo wanted to go to the Goh-Rong...until he remembered that Ching does the morning shifts. Smirking, Garu had a pretty good feeling on why Abyo wanted to go now. "And this has noting to do with the fact that Ching works today and you want to make sure Ssoss isn't there?"

There was silence on the other end, maybe, with some wishful thinking, Abyo chocked on his own denial to finally leave Garu in peace so he could finish his meal. _"Fuck, no!"_ Well, so much for wishful thinking. _"I just like the food. If you are not there by eight, I'm coming over and dragging your ass!" _The phone went died, leaving Garu standing in his room with the dial tone ringing in his ear.

Eight. That gave him less than two hours to eat and get ready. If Garu went, not only will he have his breakfast that he made but also he will being eating again. But on the other hand, Garu would have to deal with a glaring Abyo if Ssoss does show up and possibly a glaring Pucca if she was working as well.

Life hated him but if this was the price he had to pay, than fine. As long as it meant that his past stayed where it belonged, in the Past. Shaking his mind clear from unwanted thoughts, Garu walked back to his meal. He stopped when he saw Mio drinking his beloved coffee and his wonderful meal more than half gone.

Fuck this shit. He was going to bed.

...***...

"Can't believe this shit," Garu mumbled to himself as he combed his hair.

He didn't even get one second of shot eye before Abyo came bursting through his front door, demanding him to get ready. Less than four hours of sleep, a sip of coffee with no food and Garu had to get dress. Why does the world hate him so much?

"Stop your mopping already. We'll eat when we get to the restaurant." Abyo was lying on Garu's bed, petting Mio as he waited for Garu to get ready. He looked at his watch and notice that it was getting close to eight. He wanted to be there as soon as Ching opened the door. Not like Ching was the reason on why he wanted to go in the first place. "Garu! Hurry up! We have to go!"

Garu bit back a remark and slowly counted from ten. If he was going to survive this day, he needed to NOT kill Abyo. Trusting that he wasn't going to go on a killing spree, Garu looked himself in the mirror and almost wished he hadn't.

The bruise on his jaw was worse in the light and since there was noting he could use to keep it from swelling, he looked like he had a misshape face. It also didn't help that with the scratch at his eye that Mio gave him, making it red, didn't make him look any better. Why couldn't she have hit him in the eye? At least there, he could wear a pair of sunglasses and hide it. Sighing, he grabbed his sunglasses anyways and placed them on.

It covered his red, scratched up eye but his bruise was exposed for all to see. Fuck his life. Turning off his lights, Garu grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter and headed out the door.

"If you're not out of my house in less than five seconds, I'm leaving your ass here."

Abyo was out in three. Garu only rolled his eyes and locked up. When he turned around to face Abyo, it took ever fiber of his body to not hit him.

"Dude, what happened to your face?" Abyo pointed towards Garu's jaw, completing forgetting that it was Pucca's handy work from last night.

Lack of food, caffeine and sleep, Garu was being punished by having to spend the day with an idiot of a friend. And all Garu wanted to do, was go back to sleep. Growling, Garu smacked Abyo across the head and began to walk down the steps. The faster he gets this over with, the faster he could come home and sleep the day away.


	9. Help

**Thank you for the reviews: Magical Blazze, ulquihime7980, and Garucca-Lover24.**

**So, I know that this update is late and since I know that people get tired of reading the same boring excuse, I decided to tell you the truth on why I was late on updating.**

**You see, I was abducted by aliens. Yes, aliens. There I was, minding by own business when, all of a sudden, a bright light surround me and next thing I knew, I was hovering over the ground. Long story short, I fought an epic battle on escaping and saved mankind, as well!**

**(Looks around to see that no one is buying the story and scratches the back of the head sheepishly) For those that are wondering when Pucca will start to open up to everyone, it'll be a while but she'll open up to Garu soon, very soon. ~AR~**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Help

"Is everything alright, Pucca? You never asked for a day off before." Ho looked at the young girl clad in black and red as he lowered down the note she gave him. "Is there anything that you want to talk about?"

She shook her head. There was nothing that she wanted to talk to them about. There was nothing that she wanted to say or could say. She had her reasons on why she wanted a day off today, even though she had one yesterday. Her head was still hurting and she didn't get much sleep because of everything that happened last night. Pucca was still getting over the shock that Kyle was back and most likely won't leave her alone now that he had seen her.

Pucca needed to think and she couldn't think when she was working. She needed to think on how she was going to get out of this. She could leave but as much as she hated to admit it, she had grown fond of this city. She had grown used to Ching's none stop chattering, the Goh-Rong brothers wonderful dishes and their endless amount of caring they showed her, Dada's clumsy, shy self, Soo's cheerful smile and even Abyo's annoying personality. They all grew on her and Pucca found it unbearable to even think about leaving them without a trace. They were the closet thing to family.

"Alright, Pucca, we'll give you the day off." Dumpling only smiled at her as Pucca nodded and turned around to leave.

...***...

"Garu_, what are you doing? Where are you going? You are supposed to find out information on our lead."_

His partner's voice hissed in Garu's ear as he kept walking. Garu was trying hard to remember why he kept the ear bud in longer than he wanted to already. He even had to fight off a snarl at the "where" part. Like his partner couldn't see where he was going in the first place.

Garu was wearing the fucking contacts that allowed his partner to see everything that Garu was seeing and Garu hated it. He hated how the grey contacts itched his eyes so often and he hated the fact that wherever he went, someone was watching. All his partner has done, so far, was complain about what he was doing. _"Why are you following one of the waitresses?"_

The guy was starting to annoy him but Garu kept his mouth shut. Best to not say anything that would eventually bite him in the ass later. Why was he following Pucca anyways? That was a good question that he didn't have an answer, too. Garu wasn't sure why he was following her; he kind of just acted on impulse when he saw her walk right out of the restaurant. There was something off about the way she was acting and Garu was determined to find out, even if it meant he might have a matching bruise.

"_Why don't you ever follow procedure? You've been with this corporation for three years now, Garu. It's high time you stopped doing what you want. Just think about what your parents would say if they saw this."_

Garu bit back a growl as he rolled his eyes but it didn't stop him from _literally _sneering out a reply. "Don't mention my parents, asshole. You know _damn_ well that I never signed up for this shit, Jeff. I didn't ask for this. The _government_ was the one that choose _me_, not the other around. I was fine with the old life I had and not knowing shit."

Jeff didn't reply right a way and Garu knew why. He had hit a nerve.

Garu inhaled and exhaled sharply as he continued on walking. His parents, what a bunch of _wonderful_ parents they turned out to be. He would have been much happier to have been led to believe that they really DID die in a car crash. Still, Garu knew that part of him wouldn't be satisfied with that but it didn't change that the truth was too much to handle.

Finding out that his parents were actually spies that worked in secret for the government, he could handle. Hearing his parents were close to nailing the most powerful Mafia family that the world has ever seen, still standing. Parents actually were murdered by the Mafia, still breathing. Discovering that he would need to take his parents place on bring the Mafia down, lights out.

He was just nineteen at the time with no family and now he was a spy. It was every young boy's dream come true...great.

"_Look, kid, I know it's tough but you've been trained to join since the day you were born."_ Garu couldn't argue there. All those self-defense classes, learning how to use any weapons and mastering foreign languages, it all made sense to him now. His parents had prepared him to follow in their footsteps from the very beginning. It was comforting knowing that everything his parents told him on becoming whomever he wanted was all bullshit. _"You're parents were great and it hurts to know that they are gone but it's time to move on. The information that they left us is all that we have, leading us to one of the members in this town."_

Garu wasn't listening. He didn't ask for this kind of responsibility and he didn't want it, either. This was just too much for him to handle. He had to change the way he lives because of this! Once more, he didn't really have a choice to refuse! With his parents dead, the Mafia was going to kill him next just to make sure he didn't say anything. Like Garu knew anything to begin with. It didn't matter that the Mafia had no idea what he looked at, at the time, but it wouldn't be hard for them to find out.

His parents kept him in the dark, way in the dark, but the Mafia wouldn't care. Garu had no choice. It was either, join and help in exchange for a low-profile or decline and run for the rest of his life.

"_Isn't this the same chick that sucker punched you last night?"_ Garu ignored Jeff's question and continued on with his following. _"I was sure you would have hated her, guess I was wrong."_

Why did it matter to Jeff if Garu hated Pucca or not? Of course, Garu didn't like her. She clocked him for no reason, dammit! He was just following because something told him to. There was nothing wrong with following what your gut told you.

"_It doesn't matter. You should stop stalking the girl and get back to work."_

"Why don't _you_ find our guy and leave me alone?"

"_No can do. They've seen me. I'll be dead in a second but you, my friend, are someone who has never shown your face to them. It's perfect. They would never know that you're a spy."_

"Terrific, just fucking terrific, Jeff."

"_And, Garu,"_ he waited for Jeff to continue. He was in no mood to continue their conversation. _"You lost her."_

"Fuck!"

...***...

Pucca sat next to the pond leaning her back against a tree, her picture of her parents in hand. It was so quiet and peaceful that it was the perfect place to think. As she traced over the picture, Pucca thought about what she should do. Could she really run away again or should she stop and face her nightmare?

She didn't know. She wished her parents were still alive. They could have helped her, better yet, she wouldn't be like this because none of it would have happened. Pucca would have had a normal life. Parents that love her, friends she could share her secrets with and someone to love. Though, now that she thought about it, it was odd on how they were killed. Why would someone just come to her house and kill her parents like that?

Her fingers no longer traced the picture as she thought about it. It hurt to think and remember but maybe there were some clues to their murder. Something that she could have over looked back then but nothing came to mind. Her dad and mom were good people and they dead a horrible death. They didn't have any enemies so Pucca couldn't think of a single person that would have wanted them dead.

Wincing, Pucca pulled her head down to her lap. Her head was pounding and she felt like her head would explode from the pain. Why did it always hurt for her to think about the past?

"Pucca, my poor flower. Are you hurt?"

Her eyes snapped opened at his voice as she stood up but the sudden shift caused her to stumble. As she regained her balance she looked to see Kyle smirking at her. Her eyes shifted from left to right but to her horror, there was no one else at the park. There was no one to help her.

"Kitten, don't be afraid." Kyle walked closer to her with each word and Pucca couldn't move.

Legs shaking, Pucca was finally able to run but it was too late. Kyle grabbed her arm and slammed her to the tree she was near. He pinned her between the tree and him and Pucca felt all her strength leave her body. She turned her face away from as he played with her hair.

"I always thought you looked better with your hair down, my sweet." He whispered in her ear as he undid a bun. Pucca bit her bottom lip as she tried to keep the tears at bay. "No, no, we'll have none of that." He pulled her lip from her teeth as he forcefully made her look at him.

Their eyes locked and Kyle saw her fear consuming her, making him grin. "Don't you want to play? You remember, don't you? All the _fun_ we had as kids." She felt one of his hands lowering down her body before she felt his lips on her own.

Pucca tried to move but Kyle's other hand went to her neck as he pulled away and whispered in her ear. "We'll have none of that, Pucca. Remember what happened last time you disobeyed me." His voice was threatening as his hand around her neck tightened, making Pucca tugging and scratching at his hand with both of hers.

She didn't forget, at all. She was haunted by those nightmares of the past. Struggling to breathe, Kyle only smirked as he crashed his lips to her own and when she gasped for air, his tongue invaded her mouth. His hand on her side began to travel lower and lower until his hand was inside her shorts and when he felt one of his fingers inside her, tears began to pour.

Petrified, Pucca couldn't stop him as she tried to block out this soon-to-be horrid day. _Please, anyone, help me…_

And if her prays were answered, she heard a voice from a distance and Kyle was ripped off from her.

Light-headed from lack of air, Pucca fall to her knees, greedily inhaling the fresh air as she rubbed her sore throat. Her vision foggy, she looked up to see who her savior was but all she could make out was a blurry figure staring at her. She couldn't hear what the person was saying to her, though. The lack of sleep mixed with fear was too much for her to handle. With one last gaze, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as sleep consumed her.


	10. Mission Impossible

**Thank you for the reviews: Garucca-Lover24, Magical Blazze, FanOfTwoWorlds674, and ulquihime7980**

**Thank you for the Favorite/Follow: dash'sgothgodmother and tietoxyami**

**Sorry for the long wait, I, and along with practically everyone else in the family became Handy Mandy with the house. Paint and mud the soon-to-be room that my sister and I will soon sleep in, fix the shower to stop it from leaking, fix the washer and so much more. But the wait is over now and I give you, chapter nine. ~AR~**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Mission Impossible

Dada stared at the unconscious Pucca, lying on the ground, her mouth slightly open as she breathes heavily. He didn't know what to do. He had forgotten his phone at home so he couldn't call for help and if Dada didn't decide to drive by the park and just happen to look over, he shudder at the thought.

He didn't think but acted and Dada would forever be grateful that the man who attacked Pucca didn't as much as put up a fight when Dada ripped him away from Pucca. He had never fought in his life but he viewed Pucca as a friend and she had stuck up for him more times than he could count on his fingers, this in some sort was his way on protecting her.

Kneeling down, Dada gently pushed some of Pucca's hair out of her face. He never knew how long the black-haired beauty's hair really was as he saw part of it out of the usual bun, spread out on the ground, glimmering in the morning sun. He couldn't leave her here, not like this and there was a chance that her attacker was still around, waiting for him to leave. So, Dada did the only thing he could think of, he picked her up and hoped she didn't wake up.

With Pucca in his arms, he carefully got up and slowly walked towards his car. Luckily, he was already heading off to work and judging by how she was dressed, she had taken the day off. Ever so carefully, Dada laid her down in the backseat before making his way to the driver's seat and drove off to the restaurant.

...***...

Garu watched from afar as the blond man drove off with Pucca. He didn't know why he was clenching his hands when he saw the man carry her with all the care in the world but Garu didn't move.

By the time he found her, Garu began to run. He saw how she was helplessly held against a tree as a man attacked her. His blood started to boil as Garu thought of more than ten ways to kill the man without leaving a trail but all that stopped when a blond man stepped in. Halting, he watched as the blond ripped the other man from Pucca. He watched as Pucca fall to the ground gasping for air. He watched as she looked up at the man before blacking out. Through it all, Garu didn't miss the face of her attacker.

Tobe.

Not wanting to get caught, Garu hid in the closest tree and there he stayed.

"_Wasn't that the guy you met last night?"_ Jeff's voice broke the silence as Garu only glared. He was still picturing how delightfully wonderful it would be to have Tobe's blood pouring out of his lifeless body.

Garu heard the sound of papers tossing and the pounding of the keyboard in the background while his partner mumbled about something Garu didn't care for. He was to busy debating wither or not he should follow the blue Ford or stay and find Tobe.

"_Found it! I wasn't sure last night because of the lighting but now, I'm sure of it!"_ Garu didn't bother to answer. _"Kyle Bugiardo, a.k.a., Tobe. This is the guy we've been looking for!"_

"Wanna run that by me again partner?"

"_Garu for once in your fucking life, could you pay attention! The Bugiardo Family is the head of the Mafia. Jesus fucking Christ, Garu, the whole reason on why we are here is to find this motherfucker. He's the reason why you are undercover. To find the son of Mary and Frank Bugiardo and bring the whole damn Mafia down!"_

"And how are you sure that Tobe is this right guy?"

"_I didn't see it last night but the scar on his face is the same as what your parents left. Now, the question remaining is how Pucca fits in the puzzle."_ Garu sat in the tree, the blue car long gone as he waited for Jeff to continue his rant. His grey eyes scanned over the park as he remembered seeing Tobe running east. Maybe, if Garu was luckily, he would still be able to catch up to him. _"Garu, changes of plans. You need to befriend Pucca. Get to know her. Find out how she knows Kyle and with any luck, we found the right guy."_

Garu didn't say anything as he felt himself turning pale. He seemed to like the idea to have an excuse to talk to Pucca. He still wanted to find out what could have happened to make her so cold as ice. He knew that it just couldn't be the death of her parents that made her like that but _befriending _seemed like he was pushing it. His face was still in the process of healing from his last friendly attempt.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to befriend Pucca in hopes that she really does know our guy. Our guy, that I might add, who could still be in this very park, and all we have to do is catch him and find out if we are right. Wouldn't that be easier?"

Jeff chuckled on the other end making Garu growl. He hated the way Jeff would laugh at everything he did. _"Garu, Garu, Garu. Look, you're the best that this organization as ever seen but there is so much that you have yet to learn. You can't run before you walk. If Kyle even suspects that he is being followed, he'll leave town before we can stop him. We have to play this smart and right now, you becoming friends with Pucca is the best move we got."_ Garu still didn't say anything, thinking over the idea in his head. It felt wrong to befriend her just because she somehow knows Kyle, a guy that they weren't even sure if he's the right one that they need. Almost like he was cheating her of some sort and Garu was many things but he wasn't a cheater.

"_If it helps, don't think of it as a mission but more as a challenge. Come on man, you can't back out now. I'll even let you know who that blond male is who took off with Pucca."_

"Who was he," Garu snapped a little more than he should have. Causing Jeff to laugh at how eager Garu really was.

"_Not so fast, I'll only tell you if agree to the terms to befriend Pucca."_ Garu didn't say anything. _"Good. His name is Dada and he's a co-worker with Pucca. Now go and do us proud."_

Sneering, Garu jumped down to the ground and began his way back to the restaurant. He tried to walk but he started to run instead.

...***...

_Pucca curled in the middle of the floor as she tried not to cry. She couldn't move and every time she tried, her body would protest and pain would follow. Her back was sore and bleeding from the cuts that Frank had left her. Her arms and legs bruised all over from the rough grip he had as he threw her around her room like a rag doll._

_He was so much stronger than she had originally thought. With every throw, she collided painfully with whatever she had in her room. With every punch she threw, he would catch it in his palm or dodge it before sending a powerful kick to the ribs. Frank even went as far as broking her wrist and if she was right, maybe a leg and a few broken ribs._

_This was her punishment for scaring Kyle's face._

_And as she tried to forget the pain, she heard the door open and close. She felt a hand roam over her body as she bit her bust lip and closed her eyes shut, wishing for the nightmare to end. Her face was turned and she opened her eyes to see Kyle smiling over her as his traveling hand stopped at her face, pulling her lip from her teeth._

_He leaned towards her and licked the side of her face before biting her ear. He laughed at the way she shook. "You're mine to do with as I please."_

…***…

Pucca sat up, breathing heavily from her nightmare as she pulled her knees towards her body. Head placed on top, her shoulders shook violently as she fought to keep the tears at bay. She couldn't allow Kyle to have power over and be haunted by the past. She needed to stay strong and fight but that was easier said.

Breathing in, she looked up and saw she was in her room. Puzzled, she tried to remember how she got there. Last she remembered was being saved from Kyle in the park before she passed out. As she looked around, her eyes fall on a man.

A man who was sitting in a chair with his arms crossed and looking straight at her with a smirk. His grey eyes seemed to taunt her at how at ease he was in her room as she glared right at him.

Why the hell was Garu in her room?


	11. A New Start

**Thank you for the reviews: Magical Blazze, Garucca-Lover24, and FanOfTwoWorlds674**

**Here's to 2013 and I hope that this year brings nothing but happiness everyone! Anyways, here is the next chapter. If you are a Abyo and Ching fan, check out my other story called** _Come Back to Me_**. ~AR~**

* * *

Chapter Ten: A New Start

"I do hope that Pucca is alright," Ching said as she cleaned a table.

It has only been three hours since Dada had brought in an unconscious Pucca, followed by Garu moments later. She was so worried when Dada explained what happened and wanted to stay in the room with Pucca until she awoken but Garu told them that he would stay and watch. At first, Ching wasn't sure but she did have to work still and she just couldn't leave Dada by himself. Though, she was doing more work because the chiefs wouldn't stop pampering Dada for saving their niece.

The poor lad wasn't used to such treatment. He kept trying to get away and take orders but the chiefs wouldn't allow it. They just kept pulling him back to the kitchen and making him whatever he wanted, leaving Ching on her own for the lunch hour rush. Nothing Dada did could seem to make the chiefs mad, not even when he broke the dishes. Never in Ching's life did she think she would be happy when the restaurant closed to get ready for the dinner shift.

"I'm sure she's fine."

Ching felt strong arms wrap around her and she looked up to see Abyo. Her heart started to pound for being in his arms but slowed when she realized that he was only hugging her out of friendship, not because he liked her. Either way, she was glad that he was there with her, hugging her to give her some sort of comfort.

"How about, you and me go out for dinner after you get off work?"

Ching, who was just relaxing in Abyo's arms, stiffen at the question. Here she was, cleaning some tables and probably smelling awful, where she was not only in the arms of her childhood crush but now being asked out by him. She must be dreaming because there was no way he would be asking her out.

Abyo winced as the words just slipped out. He didn't mean to ask her out but there was no going back now. Besides, as long as he was with her, the baldhead asswipe couldn't make a move on Ching. Ching belonged to him and Abyo wouldn't let her go without a fight, even if Ching didn't no about it.

The petite girl turned around in Abyo's embrace and looked him in the eyes. The two just stood like that, staring into one another eyes, never moving. There was no one else in the room but them. Dada stuck back in the kitchen and Garu was upstairs with Pucca. Whatever happened right now, no one would know but just them.

"I think- You, me- Uh." Ching couldn't find anything to say. This was what she always wanted and no that it was happening; she was blowing it. She couldn't say anything as she just stared at Abyo.

"Does seven sound good," Abyo asked, bring her hand up and giving it a kiss before covering it with his own. He leaned in closer, their noses just barely touching. "What do you say?"

...***...

Pucca continued on with her glaring as Garu just sat there and rocked on her chair. He didn't seem fazed at all but in fact, he seemed like he would much rather be anywhere but here. Neither of them made a move as they held each others gazes. It wasn't long before Pucca became fed up with his presence and threw whatever was within reach.

Garu dodged as a lamp flew at him, hearing the whistle of the wind as the lamp passed him. The sound of the lamp braking shattered about as he sat up. He looked behind him and back at her. The bitch just threw a lamp at him and if it wasn't for his training, she would have knocked his fucking head off. Garu felt his temper raising and his fist clenching as he fought to control himself from ripping her goddamn head of her pretty little body.

The yellow-eyed girl just smirked at him, taunting him even but Garu bit back his anger. Instead, he leaned back and gave her a smile that he knew the girls went wide for. "I heard that you're Mutism."

Pucca did didn't look away but found it hard to keep staring at him when he was smiling at her like that. So she did what she did best, she threw something else which just so happened to be her blade under her pillow. Expecting him to dodge like last time, Garu just caught it. He smiled at her again as he twirled the blade in his hands.

"I didn't know much about it so I did some research. Mutism is a mind disease." Pucca, who was about to throw something else, stopped and tilted her head to the side, not understanding. Garu only smirked at the reaction as he played with the blade. "It means that you talked once in your life but for whatever reason, you stopped."

She looked down and thought about the information. She was confuse and she couldn't remember a time when she talked. All she could think of was when her parents told her why she couldn't talk and explained what the term 'Mutism' meant. Pucca couldn't speak because she was born without a voice box. That was it so why was he telling her something else?

"It could be for many reasons, really. The person choose to stop or..." he looked up to stare directly at Pucca, "...they something that was so horrible that it made them forget how to talk and maybe that day."

Pucca began to think. Could she actually talk and just not remember how? But if that was the case, then that would mean her parents lied to her but why? She thought her parents loved her so why would they lie to her like that? It was just too much for her as Pucca cradled her head and brought her knees up close. She didn't see Garu getting up but she did felt him sitting down next to her.

She looked over to see him staring right at her. His grey eyes flickered as he looked at her, as if he could uncover the secrets to her. She watched as his hand came close and grasped her hand. Pucca flinched at the touch and Garu let go. He nodded and just by the look he gave her, Pucca could tell that Garu knew. He knew that she was raped.

Garu looked straight in her eyes and gave her a gentle smile. Again, he went for her hand and this time, she didn't flinch as he brought her hand close to him. Carefully, he pulled back the long sleeves that covered her wrist and looked down.

Cold fingers traced her scars and Pucca closed her eyes. He had seen the blood stains from her blade. With each trace, it felt like he was asking why. Pucca opened her eyes to see him staring at her again.

"Pucca, I want us to start over. How we met was all wrong. Let's start off as friends. I want to know more about you."

She looked away as she felt him covering her scars again before getting up. Someone actually wanted to know her, to understand her or try too, at least. The door closed and she was alone. The ball was in her court and when she looked down where he once sat, she saw a piece of paper with an address and an arrow telling her to turn it over.

She picked it up and flipped the paper to only glare as she ripped the paper up and grabbed a jacket as she ran out the door.

The fucking asshole just took Yani with him and now she was going to kill the piece of shit with her bare hands.


	12. Trust

Chapter Eleven: Trust

Ching slightly gasped, still stun with what had been asked. Abyo was indeed asking her out and she couldn't seem to progress it correctly. She even blinked a couple of times to make sure that it wasn't one of her imaginations gone wild again and boy, does it go fucking wild when it came to the green-eyed, God of Sex. She subconsciously licked her dry lips at the wet dreams she have had about him and her. Oh, God, she could already feel herself starting to arouse.

"Chi, are you still with me?"

She blinked, coming back from her daydream. What was she suppose to answer again? It was difficult to think with her hands in his, fingers brushing his lips as he brought them close to his face. Ching continued on staring, not knowing what to do. She stared at Abyo, mouth gaping open, when she caught something moving behind him. Garu was looking at her, winking as he held Yani up. He looked up to the stairs, smirking before running off.

"Garu..."

"Garu? What the fuck does he have to do with this?"

Ching shook her head. "I'm sorry, Abyo, what was the question?"

Abyo sighed. It was hard to ask the first time and now she wanted him to ask once more. Damn, she was just lucky that she was hot as fuck. "A date, with me, around seven. Do you accept?"

Her face turned scarlet and her palms became clammy. "Oh, I - Pucca?" She was sure that she just saw Pucca run down the stairs and out the door. Wasn't she sleeping?

"Fuck, Ching," Abyo proclaimed, throwing her hands down, "if you don't want to, just fucking say it so I can go and find another cunt to fuck!"

It was silent as Abyo caught the words that left his mouth. Shit, he didn't mean to say any of that. Terrified, Abyo tried to speak and apologize but it was too late. The damage had already been done.

"That's how you see me?" Ching was facing the ground, unable to look him in the eyes, shaking with rage. She held her fist so tightly the knuckles were white; wanting to punch the man she thought she loved. "A...a hoe! Some godforsaken fucking sult that puts out! You asshole! You fucking piece of worthless shit! Get out of my sight or so help me, I'll rupture your motherfucking neck! I don't want to ever see you again!"

With a scornful look, the blue-eyed goddess pointed towards outside. Her hands were shaking, she was shaking and Abyo had no idea how to fix it. He just screwed up his only shot and now, he may never be able to fix the damage that he created. Both of them knew that Dada and the chiefs could hear her, with the two just standing a few feet from the kitchen door as Ching screamed at him.

Abyo gave Ching a poignant look, as he tried to remember every detail before looking away and walking out the door and out of her life without a word. Why was he such a fucking screw-up?

The hot tears burned her now puffy, blood-shot eyes as she desperately tried to wipe them away. Ching would not shed anymore tears for the fiend called Abyo. Not a single tear because he didn't even deserve that. This wasn't the time for lamentation, so she did her best cleaning the forgotten table and controlling her uneven breathing but it was proving far too much for her to handle. She was a mess and far worse from when her mother passed away. A broken heart wasn't easy to mend.

"Camellia?"

Ching didn't even haste on who the person was. She just stopped her cleaning and flung around into Ssoso awaiting arms, weeping miserably. Ssoso just rocked her slightly, rubbing a hand on her back while the other was running through her hair. He hummed a soft tune, every once in a while kissing her head gently as he let her cry her heart out on his shirt, soaking with tears with each passing second.

He was the only person that called her that and every time he did, he used to give her a red Camellia. Ching remembered when she asked him, years ago, what the flower stood for but he never said as his face flushed red. It wasn't until she looked it up herself did she understand.

Red Camellia - You're a flame in my heart.

She was so glad that she could always trust him, knowing he could never shatter her heart as Abyo did. Not even in a million years.

...***...

"'Follow them', he says. 'Find out where they're going', he says. Man, why am _I_ always the gofer for his shit? He's the one that wants to see where they went, so why do I have to follow?"

Ssoso angrily kicked rocks as he walked down the streets of the Sooga Place and Village Road. He followed the car with Pucca inside but lost sight of it shortly after and now he was just hoping that the car was still in the area.

He hated his job but the pay was worth it, at least, he still _thought_ it was. The bald man wasn't to sure anymore. At twenty-three, he was starting to have his doubts but what could he do? He has worked for Tobe and his family for five years now and once in, there was no getting out. It was as if you signed your life with the Devil himself and the only way out was death.

Images flashed in his mind's eyes as he pictured himself standing next to Tobe as his boss threatened and tormented victims. The cries of pain and pleading haunted Ssoso's dreams each night, leaving him sick in the morning. Each victim pleading and begging with fearful eyes, promising to never say anything and Ssoso knew it just didn't matter. Once Tobe got a hold of you, kiss your life good-bye. But Tobe wasn't bad, oh no, he was fair. He made sure to include Ssoso in on the 'fun' and by that, Tobe granted Ssoso to give victims the finishing touch, a bullet to the face.

Every time Ssoso stood there, with a gun to the victim's face, their face imprinted in his memories. Man and woman, old and young, each terrified face weeping for one last time, imploring for their life, Ssoso wanted to spare them and let them go. But it was only a foolish dream. It was either their life or his. So, as he pulled the trigger, felt splattering of blood on his face, he saw the body fall with eyes of fright and knowing still staring at him. As if, they would haunt him and they did, every night.

And Ssoso hated himself for it.

He stopped by a window, leaning on his side as he stopped to think. He had to tell Tobe something but the question was what. What could he tell him? Saying he lost sight of the car with Pucca was a death sentence itself. Groaning, Ssoso looked up and Faith was on his side. He saw the front door open as a man in black ran out and before the door could close, it was flung open once more, as a woman with long black hair running after the man.

Pucca.

Ssoso pushed off from the window and walked backwards to read the name of the building, Goh-Rong Restaurant.

It wasn't the car but it was better than nothing. If anything, he might have found where she worked. Looking back towards the window, he saw Ching and Abyo. He smirked, as he watched the two yell at one another and Ssoso felt Lady Luck on his side as Abyo walked out, punching the building wall once he was outside. The green-eyed man didn't notice Ssoso standing there, inches away from him, and as he walked away, Ssoso walked inside.

He didn't like his job but he couldn't allow his emotions to interfere. He couldn't work on emotions so he did the only logical answer, he blocked out all emotions. Emotions were for the weak and when he was on the job, he became cold as ice, only acting that he cared and that was what he did to Ching as he held her small body before taking her home. And as he layed there, arms around a naked Ching, listening to her soft breathing, his marks showing on her ivory skin, Ssoso allowed himself to feel.

To feel for the girl that he had cared for since his childhood and even more now they were older. To remember how she felt as he fucked her because that was what it was. It wasn't love because that would mean he was allowing his emotions to cloud his mind. No, he fucked her until she couldn't keep her eyes open and until she gave out some sort of information that he needed. And as he fucked her, leaving marks on her neck, hands roaming her sweaty body, groping her ass and breast, she confirmed that Pucca worked at the restaurant but she never said where the she lived.

So, as he stroke her hair before getting up and leaving a note with a lie saying he had to work, Ssoso hated himself even more as he closed off his emotions once more. He couldn't love Ching like he once did because it wasn't safe but for the sake of his job and his own life, he'll use her. He'll use until he didn't need to anymore and if that meant he had to fuck her for information, he would do so. And if Tobe told him to kill her after Ssoso gather all the information they needed, he will.

Looking at Ching sleeping body one last time, Ssoso felt his heart stop. The lid reopen and fear over came him because he fall in love with Ching and he hated himself for that.

...***...

"Well? Did you find anything?"

Ssoso looked at Tobe as he leaned back in his seat, waiting for answer.

"She works at Goh-Rong Restaurant."

Tobe leaned forward and grinned wickedly. "Well, I think it's time we call in Ring-Ring."

* * *

**Well, it took some time but here it is. I didn't forget this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to everyone that reveiwed the last chapter. ~AR~**


	13. She's the Devil

Chapter 12: She's the Devil

Apartment 305A. She was here. It was a good four mile run and it would be wise if she relaxed but that wasn't her. That wasn't Pucca. The raging brunette came here for a reason. She was on a mission. She was a predator on the hunt. There was no _time _for relaxation. She came to take back what was rightfully hers.

Here were her options.

A) She could knock on the door and wait for the jerk-off to answer.

Or, B) She could try the door and walk in.

But those ideas sounded a little _too_ mannerly to her. If anything, the prick didn't deserve civility from Pucca. He stole Yani and he was going to pay. He was going to regret to ever laying his dirty, meaty hands on her pink kitty cat.

Blood boiling, Pucca discharged her options out the fucking window. The asshole inside didn't deserve her niceness.

With a fit of rage, Pucca kicked down the door. She spotted Garu immediately.

Garu had heard her out side his door. It wasn't hard to miss the sound of her stumping up the stairs or her off breathing.

He was torn between his two sides on what to do. The gentleman's side said to open the door for her. Show the pixie that he wasn't all evil and he was sorry for abducting her cat. To tell her that was the only thing he could think of, that guaranteed him that Pucca would visit.

On the other hand, his asshole side (that normally won his inner debates) wanted to have a shot of whiskey and let her figure out that the door was open. After all, she did sucker punched him in the face and for that; she earned a spot on his most hated list. Just like Garu was sure he was on _her_ most hated list.

Obviously, he chose wrong. Apparently, being an ass just bit him in the ass.

He was in the kitchen, pouring himself a shot of Scotch whiskey, when his front door was kicked in. _Motherfucker._ That fucking bitch just broke his goddamn door. He wanted to wring her slim neck as he watched the life fade out of her eyes before tossing her limp body in the river. No one would question his actions. In fact, the town would deem him a hero for ridding the world of this psychopath.

"_Breath, man. It's just a door. The company will fix it."_ Jeff's voice echoed in Garu's ear, robbing him from his delightful fantasy. Like _hell_ the company was paying for his new door. It was their fault Garu was in this shit to begin with._ "Just act casual. Don't over react."_

Easier said then done.

"Are you fucking psychotic! The damn door was fuckin' unlocked! Why the hell did you kick it down? You crazy ass, dragon lady!"

Garu heard Jeff swear under his breath. Hey, in Garu's defiance, he was told to act natural. This _was_ his natural reaction.

Pucca's answer was a sprint across his living room and slamming him into the wall. The air was knocked out of him and the impact caused him to drop his glass. Glass shattering over the floor, little shards hitting them both on the legs as the wasted whiskey soaked their shoes and spread over the tile.

Pucca had both hands gripping his black shirt as she sneered at him. The girl was out for blood. She was going to tear his spleen out through his throat and then dance in his blood. The perfect punishment for the catnapping of Yani.

Warm hands, larger than her own, covered her fists. Before she could think, they spun around. Her back hit the wall (hard), air puffed out and Pucca found herself pinned. The situation should have made her panic but it didn't faze her. She kept her glare as Garu gave her one of his own.

"First, the door. Now, my drink. You just signed your death certificate." The man ignored his partner's commands. Fuck the mission. This was personal. He was going to kill her and there was not a goddamn thing she could do to stop him.

It should have occurred to him that he had just pinned a rape victim who would do just about anything to get away. But, it didn't. Didn't even cross his mind for a second. This was Pucca, a girl who he met just a few days ago. A girl who socked him during their first encounter. A girl who had known Kyle- before he became Tobe- and may possibly have valuable information that could put him in the slammer. A girl who was asked for her friendship from Garu not even three hours ago after she recovered from her fainting spell. A girl who just broke his door.

Garu didn't care who Pucca was. He just knew, she wasn't going to get away for destroying his home. She was going to pay.

Maybe that was why, with all those thoughts flowing through his mind, Garu didn't see the outcome. Didn't realize that when an animal was cornered, anything was possible.

And, that was what happened. Pucca gave Garu an unforeseen, mind-blowing kiss that made his head spin.

This teeny girl just kissed him. Kissed him straight and hard on the lips. His grips loosen, giving her the opportunity to cup his face and bring him closer. To bring her body close to his. Garu had no idea what to do. It was understatement to say he was stun.

Her eyes closed as she invaded his mouth. He could feel, no, _hear_ his blood rushing to his cheeks, his ears. His legs almost gave out from beneath him. He was glad he had enough sense to place his hands on the wall to keep from falling. He felt all of this, affected from this kiss, a _clean_ kiss, at that.

And then…a fucking burning feeling that left him breathless, dropping him to the floor. The bitch just kneed him.

Pucca let go, watching him fall, her bent leg slowly touching the ground. She didn't know what came over her. Never has she kissed a man freely and yet, she just kissed someone who she barely knew. A kiss that left her lip tingling and mind cloudy. But, when she heard his painful groan, Pucca came back to her senses. A smirk plastered on her face, Pucca clapped her hands and Yani appeared. With the pink cat in her arms, Pucca turned to leave but stop. She saw the bottle of whiskey and took it. It was an additional payment for stealing Yani.

"You're the Devil, himself." Garu managed to say.

Pucca just kicked him aside. He should count himself lucky that was all she did. With luck, he'll be shooting blanks. The world had enough dickheads, it didn't need anymore. She walked out of his apartment, smiling from ear-to-ear. Pucca would say it was because she got a free bottle of whiskey but she wasn't sure.

...***...

"Garu, you alive? Wake up, kid." Jeff nudged Garu with the tip of his shoe. The blond man came when Pucca left. His reckless, twenty year old partner only stirred. Poor guy got knocked out by a simple kiss. Bending down, Jeff slapped Garu's face a couple of times. "Hey, wake up."

"...going to kill her..."

"Sure, you will. _After_ completing the mission. Can you stand?" He offered a hand and Garu accepted.

Garu winced a bit. There was still pain but it was fading. He went to grab his shot but remembered that not only did she make him drop it; she took the bottle, too. He was defiantly going to kill her. And, he was going to enjoy it. Garu walked (limped) to the fridge and grabbed an icepack. Gritting his teeth, he made a painfully journey to his couch where he opted to lay down and place the cool pack on his balls.

"So, how was the kiss?"

_Dick._ Garu didn't say anything. He wanted to forget that happened.

Eyes burning, he took out his contacts that the company gave him. He had to wear them when he left the house. They were miniature camera lends that allowed Jeff to see everything that Garu saw. With a few blinks, the burning stopped.

Now, if only he could stop thinking about that kiss. His lips were still tingling. Garu could still feel her full lips. Could still feel how well she fit perfectly to him. That simple kiss just fried his brain. Goddammit, he was acting like a school boy who kissed the most popular school girl. What was worse, he just stood there like the complete idiot he was and didn't even kiss back. He didn't even stop the kiss, or even tried, too! He just let it happened.

A wound to his man pride that would never be forgotten.

How could that simple kiss affect him so much? By Pucca, no less. She was a fucking nutcase and yet, that was the best kiss he had ever received. Ever. He groaned. Just admitting that he somewhat enjoyed the kiss made him angry. It wasn't like that was his first kiss, either. Hell, he kissed dozens of women and bedded many. Not once did he ever act like that.

"Take it the kiss was great."

"Fuck off."

Jeff laughed, kicking Garu's feet off the couch to sit. "Did you get her to talk? Anything at all will do. Even a simple 'Die and eat shit' would work. As long as you get her to speak, it wouldn't matter what she said."

"You know I didn't. You were watching and hearing everything. You fuckin' creep. Watching something like that. Probably enjoyed it, too. You sick ass pervert."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. But, it was a hot kiss to watch. Easy, too, with you leaving your eyes open like a gaping fish. And you forgot that I heard everything, too." Jeff said, a mischievous grin appearing. "Who knew the all famous Garu is a mourner. Are you a screamer, too?" Garu had his eyes closed after switching his sitting position. Head leaning back, his only response was the middle finger. He was in too much pain to deal with his pain in the ass partner of his. "Stop being a pussy. So, she kissed you. Grow a pair and move on. Act like it never happened and get over it. We need you to get her to trust you and open up. The sooner, the better. Just don't fuck her." Jeff got up and stopped at the door, or lack off. "I'll get someone to fix this for you. In the mean time, see what you can do about fixing the door."

He was gone by the time Garu got up. Pain gone, he plopped the door back in the frame and made his way to the shower. A nice, steamy long shower should fix him. It always did after a stressful day of work. And wasn't he stressed.

When he got out of the shower, he walked out of the bathroom and to the washroom. There, he stared into his mirror where, dark, almost black, eyes greeted him. This was one of the rare moments that Garu would see his true eye color. Other than that, it was those grey color contacts.

Grey eyes that Pucca seemed to hate.

Damn, he thought of her. His head leaned on the cool mirror as he sighed. One fucking kiss and he couldn't stop thinking about her. Not like he wasn't thinking about her to begin with. He would replay their few moments together. From the time he wrapped his arm around her at Cloud 9 when Tobe walked in. The moment his blood almost burst when he saw her in trouble at the park. How he never left her side and stayed in her room until she woke up. Now, the kiss was added to his list.

That was all Garu could think about. Pucca and only Pucca. He hasn't known her for very long but she made a mark on him. But, why? From what he gathered, she was a rude, self-centered, manipulative, hot-headed lunatic. She was all those things but, still people loved her. Sure, she was beautiful, Garu would be a fool to not think so but that was it. Why did people like Pucca so much? The whole restaurant affected by her attack. What was Garu missing? What wasn't he seeing? And why did she kiss him?

He huffed. He had hoped he would have forgotten that already. Only he hadn't and Garu had a good idea why. If Pucca were to try again, would he stop her? Or, more importantly, would he kiss back?

The young spy really hated this mission.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but life gets in the way of Life. Weird, don't you think? I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. And thank you for the reviews! Hopefully, the next update won't take long. ~Rosa~**


End file.
